un cuento de hadas? piensalo dos veces
by vainilla-Bittersweet
Summary: los cuentos de hadas no siempre son como se cuenta verdad ¿arthur?  una doncella deceosa de poder sin importarle que deje de lado el amor, un "principe" nada caballeroso, y un pirata no tan cruel como parece
1. Chapter 1

**iDisclaimer: **_los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen (solo doitsu el cual es mio y solo se lo presto a Feliciano ._.) si no a su creador y a la serie hetalia axis powers o Word series lo único mío es esta historia_

**Notas**_**: **__antes que nada agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic x3 les deseo un feliiiiiiz! Día de los comerciantes OuO coff coff San Valentin _

_en segundo lugar me gustaría hacer una aclaración las partes que se encuentran en cursiva son pensamientos de Arthur algo asi como si él nos narrara su historia y las partes en __**negritas**__ y con "" (comillas) son citas como partes de canciones o alguna frase que me haya inspirado cierta parte_

_Estaba ahí ebrio con un olor asquerosamente fuerte de alcohol detestaba eso me daba pena a mí mismo sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo, seguía bebiendo, denigrándome… ¿cómo diablos había terminado ahí? …_

Un hombre castaño entro a la cantina vestía unas extravagantes ropas rojas, y un sombrero exagerado con una pluma en él, una sonrisa de ironía se dibujo en su rostro, mirando a un hombre con un traje similar al suyo pero en color negro, de no ser por las cejas pobladas y esos ojos esmeralda jamás habría advertido que se trataba de él estaba totalmente irreconocible y … por dios! Apestaba horriblemente a alcohol, bien podría deducirse que había estado días tomando era totalmente deplorable, no es que esto le preocupara tal vez si había llegado a soñar con ese momento y lo feliz que se sentiría por la desgracia de ese mal nacido pero… no realmente, le causaba lastima, una profunda pena y vergüenza, si! Vergüenza esa era la palabra, él, ¡el poderoso Arthur Kirkland! ¡El temor de los mares, un sanguinario pirata! Y su rival más fuerte, ¿en ese estado? Daba mala fama a los piratas y peor aún, que dirían los demás piratas de ver que "ese" era su rival, ahogándose a más no poder copa tras copa de alcohol, lloriqueando como un niño

-valla valla, si es el poderoso Arthur Kirkland?- menciono burlón y molesto a la vez golpeando el hombro de ese desdichado hombre

-que diabklos quiedres Espgaña! LARDGATE!- gritó enfadado el rubio,

Casi sin entender palabra alguna el español lo miro con rabia

-qué diablos te pasa Kirkland! Me das asco! – le gritó lleno de rabia mientras le arrebataba la copa y la tiraba al suelo.

-espgña esptuido!- dijo soltando un patético golpe sin fuerza que el español esquivó con facilidad tomando el puño del inglés, apretándolo con fuerza.

en un movimiento casi invisible a los ojos de los presentes el español poso el filo de su mortal espada en la yugular de el rubio que lloriqueaba como un bebe, como un patético bebe buscando a su mami, lo cual ponía aun mas furioso al español

-¡VAMOS! QUE ESPERAS IDIOTA? HAZLO! ACABA CON MI VIDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritaba entre lloriqueos y esforzándose para hablar por lo ebrio que estaba! –ACABA CON ESTA PATETICA EXISTENCIA!-

El español bajo su espada y dio la espalda a aquel… "hombre"? ja! Ya ni eso podía llamarse, no era más que cenizas al viento de lo que un día fue, seguía escuchando esos lloriqueos, realmente lo molestaban, quería que se callara! Que lo enfrentara como un pirata!, como solía hacerlo, se volteó y tiro un puñetazo directo al rostro de aquel patético remedo de pirata.

_Ni siquiera me di cuenta en cómo me convertí en lo que estaba siendo ahora, estaba totalmente abatido con un aliento a cólera por el exceso de alcohol en las últimas semanas ya ni siquiera valoraba mi vida, mi reputación sin él ya nada tenía valor..._

-sabes es patético el hecho de que te dejes vencer por algo así- suspiro el castaño –si quieres algo… tómalo… no es así como piensa un pirata?- menciono fríamente.

El rubio agacho su cabeza y negó –no, no si se trata de amor.

-a… amor?- se confundió el castaño al oír esas palabras la boca del ingles

_**Semanas atrás:**_

-dime la verdad! Acaso no soy suficiente para ti? Acaso soy tan poca cosa?- reprochó el rubio tirándose al suelo abrazando las rodillas de la persona frente a él, sin quererlo las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos esmeralda –te lo suplico- dijo lastimosamente entre sollozos- permanece conmigo, pídeme lo que desees, oro? Joyas? Todos los tesoros que puedas imaginarte puedo ponerlos a tus pies-

-Inglaterra-san basta!, por favor, esto es decisión de mis superiores, no puedo permanecer con usted- musito en voz baja evitando mirar a los ojos al rubio en el suelo

-que conseguirás al lado de ese infeliz? Ven conmigo yo puedo darte todo lo que desees- suplico nuevamente

-y… puede darme el reconocimiento de las demás naciones?- dijo fríamente el moreno

-PUEDO DARTE AMOR!- gritó desesperado tomando su mano

-no es suficiente…- finalizó el japonés soltando la mano de aquel ojos de esmeralda dejándole atrás

_Pude ver como se alejaba, el dolor y la sofocación en mi pecho no me permitieron seguirle, ¿tan despreciable era? Por primera vez en mi vida quise ser algo diferente, por primera vez tenía la sensación de que __algo era imposible para "alguien como yo" y con eso me refería a un sucio y bastardo pirata,__ estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, por voluntad o bien a la fuerza como sea lo obtenía, pero no en este caso._

el japonés alto que vestía un kimono de color azul se disponía a tomar un baño con tal de relajarse y alejar sus pensamientos tan aturdidos en ese momento se retiró el kimono y no pudo evitar tomar una foto de su repisa

En ella estaba un joven de cabello rubio largo, con profundos ojos azules, Francia el país del amor, ja claro, como no, pensó sarcásticamente, era un hombre hermoso pero sin embargo el tenia otras cosas en mente y… en su corazón, tomo la foto en sus manos y la abrazo a su pecho

Un recuerdo invadió su mente como a sus ojos las lagrimas

Estaba recostado en su fúton mirando hacia el techo, cerró los ojos un momento sin darse cuenta se dormitó unos minutos, el ruido de la puerta lo despertó de su ligero descanso

-hmm quien será?- se cuestiono no muy feliz de que interrumpieran su tranquilidad y se dirigió a abrir la puerta

Giró la perilla ligeramente y sintió como una fuerza brusca jaló la puerta, un rubio entro en la casa arrinconándolo contra la pared y tomándolo por la cintura beso sus labios con brusquedad mientras el moreno lo apartaba

-basta Arthur-san, ahora no- lo apartaba con esfuerzos en vano aunque lo intentara alejar bien sabia que lo estaba disfrutando

"_**Brota miel de tus labios **__**brota miel no captaré pues en el fondo eres cruel"**_

En ese momento despertó de sus recuerdos, limpio sus lágrimas

En ese mismo instante no pudo evitar mirar una mancha en el kimono que acaba de quitarse estaba sucio justo por la zona de las piernas

-Arthur san- dejo escapar de sus labios- su kimono había sido manchado por las lagrimas que habían corrido por las mejillas sucias de aquel rubio pirata

Agitó su cabeza y trató alejar esos pensamientos, su boda estaba próxima ese había sido su sueño, ser reconocido y poderoso, no podía dejar pasar algo como incorporar a Francia a su territorio… pero bien sabia que los sentimientos del inglés era correspondidos el también lo amaba…

"**te encanta siempre conseguir lo prohibido y carmesí te encanta tenernos solo ahí y lo peor que te pueda decir es "te amo, no puedo estar sin ti"**

Continuara… [?] Ustedes deciden

Por amor de dios dejen reviews TwT

Ya les había mencionado lo de _**"negritas" **_así :3

En este caso en una canción _**"lascivamente" **_de panda

Por q puse a Antonio? Ps por q lo amo :D

Alemania: ¬¬ creí q me amabas a mi

Ko-chan: ¬¬ ey calla que yo no te pongo peros con Feliciano

Gracias T_T porfaaaa dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Asdasdasd… perdonen borre el fic XD  
u.u es que no comprendo aun la pagina gracias a **sppirit** que me ayudo :D

Bueno el segundo capi aquí!

_Maldije el día en el que me crucé en tu camino, maldije el momento en el que mi tripulación, en el que mire tus ojos, como fue que no me di cuenta que tu veneno empezaba a infectar mi sangre matándome poco a poco, me maldigo por no haber notado que jamás tuve un lugar en tu vida…_

Abrió la puerta y entró en la casa que parecía encontrarse totalmente desolada pero no, no podía ser así, había muebles, un par de cuadros decorando, iba dirigiéndose a ciegas en aquella habitación cada paso hacia eco, era ligero y suave el eco que sus botas hacían en el piso de madera por alguna razón no encendió el interruptor para iluminarse

-¿sabes que no es correcto entrar en una casa cuando no se es invitado?- escucho en su oído una vocecita

-¡cállate Mab! ¿Acaso quieres que muera ahí afuera?- refunfuñaba en voz baja- ahora vete busca a la tripulación e infórmame su paradero.

Pronto se encontró totalmente solo, suspiro,

-estúpidas hadas molestas- casi lo había olvidado y la interrupción de esa hada lo había distraído pero un breve aire frio que se filtro le recordó el motivo de estar en esa desconocida casa.

claro y como no si se encontraba empapado a consecuencia de la tormenta, necesitaba buscar refugio y ropa seca, no quería resfriarse, por suerte encontró una casa algo alejada y solitaria, se veía tranquila y su descuidado dueño no había puesto candado a la puerta, ¡baya que tenia suerte! Su plan era únicamente entrar robar algunas ropas y escapar de ahí, la lluvia empezaba a cesar, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, cada una de sus prendas parecía estar más mojada que la anterior al final únicamente se quedo con sus bóxers

-¿cómo diablos termine aquí?- se dijo fastidiado

Su incompetente tripulación se había extraviado, bueno a decir verdad él era quien se había extraviado, suspiro y caminó unos pasos hasta encontrarse con la puerta de lo que parecía ser un dormitorio lo más probable es que ahí encontrara ropa para ponerse, puso su mano en la puerta, sintió como se detuvo una fracción de segundo eso era un mal presentimiento y solo podía significar una cosa _desastre__,_ que le esperaba ahí dentro que pudiera causarle tal sensación, jaló la puerta y entró, efectivamente ahí había alguien en una pequeña camita muy rara para el rubio, aquella persona se encontraba tapada con un edredón así que no pudo verla, identifico rápidamente el armario lo abrió ansioso de salir de ahí pero al ver lo que había ahí dentro…

-¿¡QUE RAYOS!- sus ojos se quedaron blancos bajo sus pobladas cejas  
- ¿¡VESTIDOS!-cerró la puerta del armario y una vena se marcaba en su frente

de repente se dio cuenta de su situación  
¿una chica? ¡Estaba semidesnudo en el dormitorio de una chica!, como pirata había poseído a tantas jóvenes hermosas, pero…  
por alguna razón aquello lo avergonzaba, y se podía notar en el rubor de sus mejillas… un momento…  
¿¡estaba sonrojado! Aquello no podía ser más extraño

La lluvia había cesado, en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto no podía distinguir mucho así que se dio la vuelta para buscar un abrigo, o algo que le sirviera pero en su camino tropezó con un pequeño gato, pisándole la cola y como consecuencia éste lanzó un fuerte maullido y lo araño en la pierna 

Las sabanas comenzaron a moverse (o lo que había bajo ellas), se quedo congelado por un momento mientras miraba un delicado rostro asomarse de entre las sabanas, su piel era blanca y unos ojos marrones lo miraron fijamente

-eto… ¿qué hace usted en mi habitación?- cuestiono una delicada voz, cubriéndose con las sabanas

Había notado que aquel hombre estaba únicamente en bóxers, gracias a la oscuridad no se podía distinguir el sonrojo en su rostro

El pirata no sabía qué hacer, por un impulso se lanzó sobre la cama aprisionando a la persona bajo las sabanas, sus ojos lo miraban con algo de miedo y nerviosismo, su cabello lacio y negro, un rubor rojo subió a las mejillas del rubio

-disculpe señorita pero coopere conmigo y no será necesario herirla de algún modo- dijo titubeando

-eto… lo hare pero…- bajo la mirada y se levanto de la cama soltándose del agarre del rubio en su descuido

Unos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con gran sorpresa…

Aquella delicada chica era…

-¿UN CHICO? ¿ERES UN CHICO?- dijo dando dos pasos hacia atrás

-hai!- contesto haciendo una reverencia

-entonces explícame por que tu armario está lleno de vestidos- reclamó el rubio

-no son vestidos, se llaman kimonos y es vestimenta tradicional aquí en Japón, pero no acabo de comprender por que esta usted semi desnudo en mi cuarto-

-ah! Pues había una fuerte tormenta y mi ropa se mojo! Y mab! Mi tripulación!- replicaba el rubio agitando los brazos al aire

El japonés miro divertido sin comprender mucho de lo que el hombre decía, cuando por fin este volvió a su compostura

-pero no veo por que debo darte explicaciones-

-puedo deducir que busca ropa limpia ¿no es asi?- dijo con una sonrisa el japonés – los kimonos son tradicionales aquí en japon asi que de ninguna manera lo verían como alguien extraño, pero… si usted busca algo diferente creo que tengo lo que busca-

Se dirigió a un pequeño cofre sacando un traje elegante

-supongo que esto es mas al estilo occidental- le entrego el traje pero se detuvo al notar su pierna sangrando – esta herido- menciono

-no es nada, tu gato- dijo mirando a otro lado el rubio

-lo lamento- se disculpo el japonés tomando una cajita junto a su cama, se dirigió hacia el anglosajón, y pidió que se sentara en la cama, esté sin comprender mucho lo hizo

-lo lamento bastante, si mi mascota ah hecho esto lo único que puedo hacer es curar sus heridas- dijo poniéndole algo de alcohol y gasas

-no tienes que… AHHH! Eso dolio!- replico

El japonés continuo ignorado sus palabras

Al terminar se vistió y se dispuso a salir de esa casa, el japonés lo encamino hasta la entrada

-gracias…-

-de na….- no termino de hablar cuando unos labios calidos le robaron el aliento posándose sobre los suyos

Se quedo petrificado tras el acto y observo como el rubio se marchaba, toco sus labios al verlo alejarse

Y volvió a entrar en su casa…


End file.
